


DONAKA MARK BACKSTORY

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2





	DONAKA MARK BACKSTORY

Considering what my Sunday nights have been like for some time now I occasionally reflect on how I got here. How I came to be the woman who satisfied the most notorious mogul and underground fight club owner in China. First I remember why it's always Sunday night. The club is only open on Friday and Saturday. Donaka uses most of the other days of the week rounding up talented fighters and avoiding the police. By Sunday night he needs to wind down. He needs release. Apparently he needs me or at least my body. Before me he had a long string of professional women that worked for the money. No matter how much he could pick and choose he could not control them. His nature as a dom and alpha male needed a regular woman. The way I fell into this schedule for my Sundays nights had to do with protecting my family and friends. They worked for him in various capacities from cleaning and maintenance to the actual fighters. Hard working people that just wanted to make their lives a little better and study the dharma at their ancient temple. Some of them noticed that after Donaka had a successful "date" he was easier to deal with, less cruel, less vindictive. When Donaka turned his attention to me I did not resist. He is gorgeous and powerful and I found that a real turn on. Our first "date" proved that he had chosen me not unlike a wife, but only on a quid pro quo basis. And only on Sunday nights. At first he would send his driver to make sure I was there at the appointed time, but when he started to trust my motivations he gave me an expensive sports car for transportation. The police were always watching him and his driver. But then again he was always watching them, and keeping a step ahead.  
Early on when I was getting ready for Sunday night I would ponder why I was so ready for his roughness, his domination of me. Was it more than just easing the lives of the people in my community? It was. I liked it. I liked that Donaka was always sure to make me orgasm. I liked that he needed me to be his submissive and to trust him to have my most carnal desires met. None of the guys closer to my age had that knowledge of me. He knew when to push and when to stop. I didn't even have a "safe word". In truth I was lucky it was only once a week, as my body oftentimes needed some recovery time.  
So here I am again on Sunday evening getting ready for my appointment. Both frightened and stimulated beyond my control, I can picture his look as I walk in the door. He is the one and he knows it.


End file.
